Be Careful What You Wish For...
by Quistis de Valentine
Summary: ... it might come true! A Balamb Garden fairytale starring Zell... as Zell.


Be Careful What You Wish For – It Might Come True

A fairytale from Balamb Garden

It was just another day at Balamb Garden. Students were going to their classes, the line in the cafeteria was huge, some SeeD's were showing off their skills in front of little kids, Quistis came over and told them to stop. Just a normal day at the Garden No, wait a second, this isn't normal. Something's missing Oh, that's right, Zell came flying down the hallway on his skateboard. He suddenly lost him concentration and fell into the pool. When he got up, the whole Garden was laughing at him. He bowed and accepted the applaud, although he was blushing. Now, it's a normal day at Balamb Garden. He went to him dorm to change out of his wet clothes and that's really where our story begins. 

"Damn!" Zell hit his fist against the wall and rubbed it, cause he had hit harder then he intended. He got out of his wet clothes and changed into something else, still cursing everything around him.

"Why do I have to be the clown? I never asked for this part. The clown never gets the girl, I tell you. Take this movie Scream, there's a good example. This Randy guy knows he'll never get the girl, but still, if things were up to him, he'd let the geek, get the girl'. Randy's totally ok, but still the girl goes for the psycho killer. Man, I wish I was Seifer? No, not Seifer, I'd rather be dateless than brainless. Irvine? No, cause then I'd have to wear those Ops, I haven't got over my Village People fever' clothes. Squall? Yeah! I could be Squall if it wasn't for all the responsibility crap, that I don't want to deal with. But if I were Squall Man, I'd get all the chicks!"

He sat down on his bed, looking sad.

" But I'm only Zell Dincht. I'll never be the hero and I'll never get the girl."

Suddenly a bright light filed the room and a lady dressed in pink appeared. She opened her arms in a elegant gesture and smiled.

"Don't be so sure. I am your fairy godmother and I've come to make your deepest wish come true."

"Woah!" 

Zell jumped of his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"This isn't happening. I'm dreaming."

When he opened them, the lady was still there. She smiled.

"What do you wish for, Zell?"

"Oookay I wish I had a thousand more wishes!"

"Silly humans That line is pretty much overused by now. No, you can't have a thousand wishes. You get one. Why don't you humans realize that."

"Really? Then I wish I was a babe magnet, like Squall. Only difference, I'm not going to turn my back at all the chicks."

"Very well, I'll grant your wish for 24 hours and then I'll come back to see if you have changed your mind."

"Radical"

The lady lifted her magic wand and said a little spell:

_With my powers on this day _

_make Zell see the way_

_how to make a girl pray_

_for him to stay._

She laughed at his surprised expression.

"Magic doesn't have to be difficult as long as you do it the right way. Good luck on your quest, my dear."

And then she disappeared.

"I am so ready for the mental hospital." Zell said, but decided to try out his new power'. He went out and it didn't take long before he ran into Rinoa.

"Hey Rinoa. Notice anything different about me?"

She tilted her head and looked at him.

"Now that you mentioned it"

_YES! Yes, it worked._

" have you put on some weigh lately? You seem a bityeah."

"WHAT!? I seem to have put on some weigh!? That's what you noticed?"

"Zell, don't take it the wrong way I just meant"

"Oh, shut up!"

Zell left and Rinoa was standing alone thinking:_'What's up with him?_', before something suddenly went through her and she found herself standing in the hallway, thinking of Zell's golden hair.

Zell on the other hand walked furiously into the cafeteria. No one paid him as much a second look. _Great going, Zell. You can't even attract girls with magic. _

"Ouch!"

He looked around to see who the voice came from. Poor Selphie was sitting on the floor with her lunch on her lap.

"Selphie! I'm sooo sorry. Here, let me help ya." He reached down to help her up.

"No thank you. I think you've done enough for one day"

"But"

"No but. Look at me, I'm a mess and I'm supposed to meet Irvine in ten minutes."

" Sorry, Selp."

"Just go, ok?"

"Ok"

Zell turned around and started walking out, with his luck there was no chance he'd get a hot dog now. Selphie got up too and stared after him. _What a klutz!_ But something flicked before her eyes and suddenly she felt sorry for Zell, he was so cute after all.

But back to Zell for a minute. He was walking once again around the Garden, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Maybe she did the spell wrong. Maybe she made girls hate me even more. Well, she BETTER fix it!"

"Talking to yourself, Zell?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed like you had a deep conversation going on."

"Hi, Quistis. No I'm just Do you notice something different about me? Zell said, as a last attempt to see if his wish worked.

"Besides that you talk to yourself?"

Zell shook his head sadly.

"Catch you later, Quiz."

"Sure." 

Quistis watch Zell as he walked away. He seemed so bummed. Suddenly she heard a thunder and covered her ears. She looked around to see where the noise came from, but she couldn't concentrate, all she could think of was Zell.

It was nightfall and the classes were over for the day The students either rested or just hung around. Zell wasn't too happy. He was walking around with Irvine who bored him to death with stories about his past, which to him meant, before he met Selphie. Irvine was at his 57th girlfriend and he was only 14 years old. This is going to be a loooong night, Zell thought to himself. 

"And there was this girl Vanessa Ah, she was a beauty. Probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met. But I couldn't get her, she was married. Ha! Like that could stop me! Oh no, I"

Zell stopped listening. This was more than he could take. Irvine didn't notice that Zell had lost his, if there had ever been one, interest and kept on talking. After five more minutes, Zell had had it!

"Irvine!"

Irvine turned and looked at him.

"Yeah? Did you miss anything? Cause I can start over again."

"NO! I don't care about your girls, I don't care about your past, I don't care about you!"

"Geez, feeling a little jealously, don't we?"

"Oh, shut up, Irvine."

Zell left. This was the worst day of his life! All he wanted was to go to sleep and forget all of this ever happened. He didn't get that far though, he didn't even get to his dorm before Rinoa caught up with him.

"Zell! There you are," she breathed like she had been running.

"Rinoa? Everything ok?"

"Sure, I just I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Oh, I don't know Do you wanna go for a walk?

"Rinoa, I've had a really bad day, all I wanna do is go to bed and"

"Please?"

"Why don't you go with Squall or something?"

"Squall? Why would I wanna go with Squall when I could go with you?" 

"!"

"Is something wrong?"

" I'll just I'll be right back."

Zell ran to his room and

"YES! YES! YES! It worked! Thank you, fairy godmother lady."

Zell went outside again and tried to calm his nerves. 

"Ok, be cool play it slow and cool."

"I was here first!"

_What the?_ That was Rinoa, but who was she fighting with? Zell ran over to her and found Quistis!

"I don't care, he's my student and I have to talk to him NOW!"

"Oh shut up, Quistis. He's a SeeD. He hasn't been your student for months."

" Well, I need to talk to him anyway. SeeD business, so you have to go." 

"I'm not going anywhere! Zell! Tell her. We're going on a date right."

Zell came quietly towards them. This was something new. Girls fighting over him?

"Erm yeah. But Quistis"

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's got nothing important to say. She just wants you all to herself."

"Okay"

"That's not true! Zell, tell HER we have something going on."

"No, Quistis. We don't."

"Ha! Cause you are my boyfriend!"

"No, Rinoa. I'm not."

Both of the girls went quiet for a while and he finally got some time to think. And his only thoughts were: _This is scary!_

"I think"

"Yes, Zell?"

"Yes, darling?"

Quistis gave Rinoa an ugly look. Rinoa just starred back and said:

"Go on, darling."

"HEY!"

"Quistis Rinoa Please."

They said nothing and he continued.

"I think we should think about this. Rinoa, WHY do you want to be with me?"

"Because you're so cute."

"Well, can't argue with that. But aren't you with Squall?

"Maybe"

"And Quistis, don't you have the biggest crush on Squall?"

"Maybe"

"So, who do you want to be with? Really? Both of you?"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Zell was a bit taken aback by this, but hey, the girls really wanted him, what was he to do?

"I'm sorry, Quistis, but Rinoa was here first. Do you wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

He put his arm out for Rinoa to take.

"Shall we?"

She took it.

"It will be my pleasure."

"And I just love the way you fight you seem so strong."

Zell nodded. Rinoa had been going on about how perfect he was for an hour now and it was getting a just little boring. They were standing on the dock on second floor and looked out over the water and the stars, and it was everything Zell wanted for a first date, but still something was wrong.

"Rinoa does this seem natural to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"This all us being on a date?"

"I think it's perfect. Don't you?"

"Yeah I mean, you're everything I've ever wanted in a girl, but"

"So no buts. Just enjoy the moment."

""

They went quiet for a while. Finally Zell spoke.

"I think we better go inside. It's getting late and school tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah. Thank you for a lovely night, Zell."

She kissed him on the check.

"You're not supposed to do that before we say goodnight, and beside that's my job, " he smiled.

"I know. I couldn't wait." She smiled too.

"Let's go." 

They got as far as the hallway, when things started to get weird. And it would be weirder. Selphie and Quistis came running down towards them.

"I DON'T CARE! He's NOT going out with that with that" Selphie's voice died as she saw them walking towards them. Quistis tried to talk some 'sense' into her.

"But Zell's totally cool. You see, he's taking us out every other night. Like tomorrow it's my turn and after that it's probably yours"

"NO! I won't have it like that. He's mine!"

"Selphie! Everyone's crazy about Zell. He's not just yours."

The two girls had caught up with Zell and Rinoa, and Selphie gave him a piece of her mind.

"Zell, why are you going out with thisah! Don't you know you and me belong together? And you dare to take this girl out? On a date? Don't you even care about my feelings?"

"Selphie, I"

"Don't Selphie me! You KNEW that I love you and still you go I don't believe you! Men! I hate them!"

"SELPHIE! Listen to me! You have never told me anything. WE are not together. There is no we'."

"But" She didn't got any further because a scream interrupted them and they saw the every female living on the Garden running towards them.

"Zell!"

"There he is!"

"Aww, doesn't he look gorgeous!"

"But who are those girls he's with?"

"Who cares! Let's go get him!"

"I don't care what you say, I've been in love with Zell ever since I first laid my eyes on him."

"What's going on!?" Rinoa screamed.

"We tried to tell you, EVERYONE has gone crazy over Zell!" Quistis yelled back, trying to drown the other girls screams. 

"Oh my god" Zell whispered.

"RUN ZELL!" Rinoa screamed.

And Zell ran alright. He ran like he had never ran before in his life and managed to close his dorm door just in time. The girls started knocking on his door so hard the whole room was shaking.

"Fairy Godmother lady, please help me! This was not what I intended!. Please, make them stop!"

The lady soon appeared and was also looking worried.

"Dear, I underestimated this Squall's attraction power. It seems like he has captured every girl's heart."

"I don't care what went wrong, just make them stop!"

"My spell took his admirers and made them love you, only difference, with you they would be able to tell about their secret crush."

"And it's horrible!"

"Yes, it did get a little out of hand, I must admit that. Do you want me to reverse the spell?"

"Yes, please."

"Very well. 

_Make the girls go away_

_Never to see the way_

_Or remember Zell_

_Make everything well_

The knocking at the door stopped. Everything went quiet. Zell fell down at his bed.

"Puh!"

"I hope you have learned a lesson here, Zell"

"You bet."

"Good, and what would that be?"

"Girls are way obsessive."

The lady laughed.

"No, Zell. What you learned was: _Be careful what you wish for_"

"_ it might come true._ Just one more thing, lady. What will happen tomorrow, everyone's gonna hate me?"

"No, they won't remember anything. I made sure of that with the spell. Tomorrow everything's gonna be back to normal."

"Thank God"

"No, thank your fairy godmother."

"Thank you. By the way, does everyone have a fairy godmother?"

"Yes, and right now, I'm needed somewhere else. Take care, Zell."

"You too. And thanks."

"Goodbye."

The lady disappeared and Zell was alone in his room. He yawned and the last thought on his mind before flying of to dream world was: _No matter where you are, I'll find you. The girl of my dream. But not until I'm ready of course._ With a smile Zell fell asleep and I think it was well earned. Puh, what a day. But the worst part this WAS a normal day a Balamb Garden. Wonder what adventures we will find tomorrow?


End file.
